grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Catnap and Clawfish
Makina's wariness toward Yuuji continues, but a crustacean brings them closer together. -Ingame Scene Gallery Description Synopsis Yuuji looks for a place outside to read his book, and eventually makes his way over to the school’s rose garden in the hopes of finding a shady spot to read. He does find a spot under a tree, but it’s occupied. He comes across an unconscious Makina, and initially is worried that she may have choked on the apple she was snacking on. This doesn’t prove to be the case, Makina is sleeping there alongside a large fluffy cat, the latter of whom takes exception to Yuuji’s presence. Yuuji finds a seat nearby and begins to read. After a while, both Makina and the cat awaken and start wandering off. Yuuji opts to follow Makina to sate his own curiosity. He follows her aimless meandering for a while, until she stops at a koi pond, and begins to feed the fish with pieces of bread that she had crammed in her pockets. This continues until she notices a “clawfish” (she mispronounces “crawfish,” due to her lisp) and tries to reach into the pond to grab it. Yuuji calls out a warning to her, which has the unintended consequence of surprising her. She nearly falls into the pond, but Yuuji catches her by the collar on her uniform before she does. Yuuji asks Makina if she’s scared of him, and if he could do anything to fix it. When a response isn’t forthcoming, he changes the topic, and tells her that she can call him whatever she’s most comfortable with. She decides on “Onii-chan.” Having sorted out names, they turn their attention back to the koi pond. Makina gives Yuuji more bread, which he feeds to the fish. The two then begin discussing a magazine about caring for fish that Yuuji had read when he was younger. Using a piece of squid and a piece of string that Makina had in her pockets, as well as the branch she was poking at the crawfish with, he fashions a makeshift fishing pole and catches the crawfish. He tells Makina that, by feeding it a diet low in carotene, she could cause it to turn blue. This fascinates Makina, who decides to catch her own crawfish to try the experiment with. While she’s fishing for one, the topic turns to Makina’s family, where she states that her mom hates her, because she’s an idiot. She goes on to confirm Amane’s theory that Makina was avoiding Yuuji so as not to irritate him into hating her. Yuuji tells her that talent is something that she can make, and tells her that there’s nothing wrong with her being “dumb.” At this point, Makina gets a bite on her fishing pole, and reels in a crawfish. Overjoyed, she thanks Yuuji, and quickly rushes off to find an aquarium and food for the creature. Yuuji is left wondering whether or not he did anything worth being thanked for, though he finds the feeling of being thanked pleasant. He concludes that Makina believes herself to be an idiot, simply because she doesn’t realize what her own talents are.